Well, it could be worse
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Faith, a thief from 2011, literally runs into the home of Sherlock Holmes whilst running from the police. how will she cope in the year 1880? this is set after the 2009 film. will become a Holmes/OC. please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I don't know where I got this idea, but it just wouldn't go away, so here it is. Lol. Hope you like it :)**

**Rated for swearwords lol.**

** xXx**

*Faith's POV*

"Shit, shit, shit!" I hissed as I sprinted as fast as I could down another alley, trying desperately to lose the three police officers that were following me.

I ducked down another side street and jumped over the fence that blocked my path with ease. I kept going, ducking in and out of alleyways as they started to fall behind.

"I can't stay outside." I told myself as I looked around for somewhere to hide. I saw a few doors on the back of a few old buildings and decided I'd go in the middle one. I ran over to it and dropped to one knee, pulling out my lock picks. I made short work of the lock and jumped in, shutting the door softly on the sounds of the police officers and sirens.

Panting, I spun around. "Whoa." I muttered. It looked as though I had walked right back into a Victorian house. Weird.

I looked around for a place to hide, but as I took a stepped forward, I heard voices. Posh voices. "Oh crap." I muttered weakly and jumped into a closet. The voices were getting louder and soon I heard the door open.

"I'm telling you Watson, I didn't know she'd react like that!" I heard a deep, smooth, old English accented voice exclaim.

"You were pretty insulting." Another old English accented voice replied.

"Really Watson, this was over a month ago, why are we even talking about this?" the first voice demanded.

"Because, Holmes, Mary wants you to come to our new home for dinner. And I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Fine, fine. I'll -" The first voice paused. "Watson, someone's here."

_Crap._

"What? You're sure?" the second voice whispered.

"absolutely." I heard footsteps getting closer. They walked past the closet twice before I could see the silhouette of two shoes stop in front of it.

_Bugger, bugger, bugger!_

The doors were opened and I ran for it. The man – who was a bit taller than me with messy black hair, stubbled cheeks and wearing smart clothes that were scruffy – grabbed for me but I dodged it and dashed past him.

Another man – this time quite a bit taller than me, with short brown hair and I moustache (who has moustaches nowadays?) – attempted to grab me as well, but I kicked him in the gut and made a break for the door, only to find it blocked by messy hair guy. Damnit.

I ran into him at full speed and he stumbled backwards but managed to grab my arm. I swung my right arm at his face but he dodged and grabbed it. As I raised my knee to knee him in the nuts, he raised his leg and bought it across so that they were covered. So, I head-butted the thing I could reach at present, his chest. And I did it hard. He let go of me and I went to run out the door, and noticed, somehow, we were upstairs.

The moustached guy was standing in front of the stairs, so I hopped the banister and rolled when my feet hit the ground. Sprinting to the front door, I almost reached it when I was pulled backwards with my arms held behind my back.

"Where do you think you're going miss?" the first voice called. I managed a peak over my shoulder and worked out that the first voice belonged to messy hair guy.

"Let me go!" I demanded and struggled pointlessly.

"After going through all that to catch you? Unlikely." He replied and I felt something cold go around my wrists and then heard a click. Handcuffs.

He dragged me back up the stairs and into the room we started in. I was guided over to an armchair and he stopped in front of it and made me sit down.

"Now, what were you doing in my flat?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to come in here! I thought it was abandoned." I huffed.

"Abandoned? What on earth made you think this house was abandoned?"

"I was running down an alleyway and this place was the closest place to hide. It didn't look like a posh house until I turned around and found myself in here. Hey, how did we get upstairs anyway? The door I came in was definitely on the ground floor."

"You didn't come up the stairs?" the short haired man asked disbelievingly.

"No! I haven't a clue how the hell I got up here! If I knew this place was owned by posh people, I wouldn't have ever come in!" I declared angrily. They looked shocked.

"Posh?" the messy haired guy repeated. "We're hardly posh, my dear."

"Yeah right." I snorted. "Have you heard yourself speak?"

"Indeed I have. But that does not make me higher class."

"Fine. But you have a posh accent. Can I go now?"

"Certainly not. I'll have to call Lestrade and let him know I caught someone robbing my home." Messy haired guy replied.

"I wasn't! I was running from the pol- someone." I corrected quickly.

"You were running _from_ the police?" short haired guy asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"…yeah." I muttered weakly.

"Why?" he asked.

"I, err, kinda stole something. But I wasn't trying to steal anything from here! There's nothing here I'd want."

"Really? And what were you stealing?" messy haired guy asked.

"A diamond necklace." I sighed.

"And where is it now?" he asked.

"In my pocket." I replied.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to my pocket.

"Knock yourself out." I sighed and angled my body so he could reach into my black cargo trousers easily.

He reached in and grabbed the necklace and a bit of my money fell out with it. He looked at me, then it with a confused expression on his face.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to a ten pound note.

"…money." I frowned. They clearly aren't poor, how can they not know a ten pound note when they see one?

He frowned and picked it up to look at it closely.

"Sorry, but what currency is that?" short haired guy asked.

"It's a ten pound note." Blank looks. "Really? What's wrong with it? Its not fake." I huffed.

Messy haired guy suddenly looked like he was going to have a seizure.

"Watson! The date on this says 2002!" he cried.

"Why wouldn't it?" I frowned. I'm getting confused.

"This must be a fake! But for what purpose?" he mused.

"It isn't fake! Jesus Christ! Look, I've got another one in my pocket."

They both looked over at me and messy haired guy reached into my pocket again and pulled out a twenty pound note and couple of pound coins.

"2011, 2010 and 2005. What on earth is going on?" he asked me.

"Sorry?" I frowned deeper.

"Why on earth would you fake money from over _one hundred_ years in the future?"

I laughed. Then I realised they were serious.

"… Hang on, what year is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"1880." Short haired guy replied.

"Holy shit! Tell me you're joking, please?" I pleaded.

"No, I'm not." He replied and showed me a newspaper with the day's date on it. _31__st__ February 1880._

"Oh dear god!" I yelled and jumped up from my chair and ran over to the window, closely followed by the men. I made it to the window and looked out to see horses pulling carts and women walking around in extravagant dresses, with men in top hats walking along with them.

I felt my knees go weak, and as I was falling I realised I couldn't stop myself because my hands were handcuffed. Damn.

Suddenly, I was grabbed around the waist and stopped from falling. Looking up, I saw messy haired guy looking down at me.

I blushed dark red as he lifted me back to my feet and let me go. I looked back out the window and frowned. _What the hell is going on?_

"Perhaps you should take a seat?" short haired guy suggested. I nodded numbly and returned to my seat. "Would you like a glass of water?" he asked.

"I would, but I'm not magic, I need my hands to drink." I laughed weakly.

"Oh, of course." Messy haired guy nodded and pulled the key to the handcuffs from his pocket. I shuffled forward on the chair as he walked behind me and unlocked them. I slumped backwards and rubbed my wrists.

"Thanks." I smiled briefly at him before frowning again. _Why me?_

"Here you are." Short haired guy handed me a glass and I thanked him as I took it. Then I realised, I can't keep calling them by their hairstyles.

"I'm Faith, by the way. Faith Carter."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Carter, I'm Doctor John Watson." Short haired guy replied.

"And I'm Sherlock Holmes, nice to meet you." Messy haired guy replied.

"… You're serious?" I muttered my voice barely above a whisper. Sherlock Holmes is my freakin' hero! And Watson is just awesome too!

"Indeed."

"As in 'world's greatest detective', Sherlock Holmes, and his best mate, Doctor Watson?" I gasped.

Holmes smirked. "Yes, I am a detective."

"Whoa. This is so awesome!" I sat there, looking between them in awe.

"What is?" Watson asked.

"Meeting you two! You're legends in my time! Everyone thinks you're fictional, but I always hoped you were real." I grinned.

"Really? We're 'legends'?" Watson asked, mouth hanging open slightly.

"Hell yeah! You're stories made you two the world's most famous crime fighting pair! But the author was said to be Sir Arthur Conan Doyle… but oh well." I shrugged.

"Well, this is not what I was expecting to happen when I woke up this morning." Holmes announced with a smile.

"Me neither. I was planning on- never mind." I cleared my throat and looked away. Not the best first impression on meeting my heroes.

"Ah yes, the necklace. Where did you steal it from?" Holmes asked.

"…museum. But only 'cause I had too!" I added quickly.

"You had too?" Watson asked.

"Yeah. I… was hired to get it. It was either that or get shot. I know which I prefer." I shrugged.

"Why would you get shot, Miss Carter?" Holmes asked.

"My employer wanted me to get it. I'm very good at what I do you see, apparently he didn't want anyone else to do it. And, he wanted it kept as a secret. He couldn't exactly let me go after asking me, he thought I'd tell someone. Though why the hell he'd think I'd wanna tell someone is beyond me."

"I see." Holmes said as he passed me the necklace back. "You may as well keep it now. I can hardly turn you into the Yard for stealing a piece of jewellery that doesn't exist yet." He smiled.

"I guess." I laughed and tucked it back in my pocket.

"What are you wearing anyway, Miss Carter?" Watson asked.

"Call me Faith. And cargo trousers. They have loads of pockets, you know, to keep my tools in." I shrugged.

"Ah, and I take it your jacket has hidden pockets too?" Holmes asked.

"Well, yeah. On the inside and a couple on the sleeves." I replied. "Oh man, this is so weird. Where the hell am I going to go?" I said the last bit under my breath, but they both clearly heard me.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to stay here." Holmes offered.

"Really?" I looked up at him. _Living with Sherlock Holmes… wow._

"Of course. We can't have you running around the streets. I'm not so sure other people will know how to handle someone from the future." He laughed.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled at him and he smiled back before lighting a pipe.

"Well, I must return to Mary now." Watson declared as he rose from his seat and picked up his cane. He cleared his throat before asking; "Would you two like to come to dinner tomorrow at mine and Mary's home?"

"certainly." Holmes replied.

"Uh, sure. Thanks." I smiled.

"Right. I'll let Mary know. Come for five. Good day Holmes, Miss Carter." He tipped his hat to me before leaving.

"I assume that's the only clothing you have?" Holmes asked.

"Yeah. I guess it is." I sighed as I looked down at my clothes. I loved this outfit, it's so practical, but it's hardly gonna fit in here, is it?

"I'll have Mrs Hudson fetch you some dresses, Miss Carter." Holmes told me as he took a seat.

"Seriously, call me Faith, Mr Holmes." I replied.

"Right. Then you should call me Sherlock. Or Holmes. Whichever." He smiled.

"Ok, Sherlock. I like that name. Sounds cool."

"Cool? How so?" he asked.

"No, not as in cold. Its, uh, well its slang for… uh, something good."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll go ask Mrs Hudson for some tea and I'll find out about some more appropriate clothing for you." He said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Thanks, for everything." I smiled.

"Not a problem, my dear." He smiled and with that, he swept from the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_Well, I could've ended up somewhere a LOT worse than Sherlock Holmes' house._ I thought as I looked around.

**a/n: I had a lot of fun writing this lol. I hope you guys enjoy it too. I'll add more to my other fics ASAP :) please review and let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: whoa! 10 reviews for **_**one**_** chapter? Thanks soo much guys! I'm really glad you're all enjoying this as much as I love writing it :D**

**Thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed :D here's thanks to the peeps that didn't sign in.**

**Loser-tastic: really? Thanks so much! That's really awesome that you think that! Well, here's more, love! Lol :D**

**Hope you like this next chapter :D there's lots of flirting in this part :) (Between Holmes and Faith) sorry if you feel Holmes is a bit OOC, but I can see this working. Let me know if you think differently lol :D**

** xXx**

*Faith's POV*

Wow. Everything from the stories was in this room. The mail stuck to the mantle place with a knife, the chemistry set, the V.R. in bullet holes on the wall – Wait.V.R. –that was on the newest film! Oh my sweet Jesus! They look like Robert and Jude! This just gets better!

I didn't even realise I was smiling until Sherlock came back in and asked; "Something funny, Faith?"

"Huh?... oh, no! I just realised who you look like. Don't worry about it." I laughed.

"I see." He took a seat in his armchair and leant back, elbows on the armrests, fingers steepled under his chin. "So, you're a thief then?"

"… Yeah. I'll stop now though. Living with the greatest detective in the world wouldn't exactly be good for business." I laughed slightly and he grinned.

"No, I can't see it being beneficial. It is strange though," He muttered the last bit.

"What is?" I asked.

"That the only interesting women I've ever met happen to be thieves." He replied, looking me over.

"I- uh. I'm interesting?"

"Of course. You can properly defend yourself; you appear to be rather intelligent, above an average woman. And, you are from the future. Of course you're interesting."

"Oh. So, uh, how many interesting women do you know then?"

"Two. Including you. Irene Adler is the only other one. The rest are all trivial." He replied.

"Trivial? How so? I mean, in my time, women have a lot more power. We even had a woman prime minister."

"Really? Well, I suppose times change. Now, tell me about yourself. Why did you become a thief?"

"Um, well, my older brother got me into it really. He used to steal a lot. He trained me when I was 12 and showed me the ropes. I learnt how to hack systems, pick locks etc. I then learned martial arts. I just decided that there wasn't any legal job thrilling enough for me, and decided to follow in my brother's footsteps. Though I over took him easily. I got my first assignment at the age of eighteen. Pulled it off, and made a successful career from there."

"Right. And how good are you, exactly?" he asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Very." I grinned.

"Really? Then how come I noticed your presence almost immediately?" he challenged.

"Oh come on! I didn't expect to be in the house of the World's greatest detective or I would have bolted!"

"Is that so? Well, you gave it a jolly good go." He laughed.

"Yeah, I did. I reckon I'd have you if it was a fair fight though." I grinned.

"'Have me'?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Like, I'd beat you." I shrugged.

"That so?" he smiled and I nodded. He scoffed. "Please, I'm highly trained in Baritsu, you couldn't possibly beat me."

"Oh really? Bring it on then!" I laughed and jumped to my feet. He looked up at me with a raised brow.

"You want to fight me, here?"

"What? You scared?" I smirked.

"Not at all. I just don't want to hurt you." He replied.

"Ha. Like that'd happen. C'mon, get up ya chicken." I grinned triumphantly as he got up and shrugged off his baggy dressing gown.

He took up his starting stance and I took up mine. "Ready, Miss Carter?" he asked.

"How many times? Call me Faith. And yes, I'm ready."

He smiled and I lunged forward, throwing my fist straight for my face. He slapped it away. How annoying. I swung again but he dodged it and hit me lightly in the stomach.

"c'mon, do you just slap?"

"Not at all, Faith. It's a method I use when I wish to stall a boxing match." He replied with a grin.

I aimed a kick for his stomach, but he knocked it away. I huffed in annoyance. This wasn't really proving my point. I swung my fists at him rapidly, but he blocked every single one. I quickly ducked down and swung my legs at him feet. He stumbled slightly but regained his balance, managing to lightly hit me upside the head.

"Oh my god! You're so irritating!" I huffed and swung again at his face when he chuckled.

"Come now Faith, you started this." He grinned.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna finish it too." I smirked and lunged for him again. This time, instead of just blocking, he grabbed my wrist and spun me round, pinning me to a table.

"Really? Because it doesn't look like you're in the strongest position here, my dear." Damn him. Damn him and his ninja-like skills!

"I let you win." I muttered childishly as he still had me pinned to the table.

"Is that so? So you're ready to go again?"

"Yep. This time I won't go easy though." I replied as he released me and took a step back.

Immediately, I spun round and aimed a punch for his head, but he plucked it straight from the air and held onto it. So, I punched with my other hand, only to have him grab it again. _Wow, deja-vu!_

I pushed him backwards and he knocked into the wall, still holding my wrists. I was now just inches from his face and was surprised to notice how close we actually were. Quickly, I attempted to knee him again, but he pulled the same move as earlier, smirking the whole time.

He pushed me back again slightly and spun me around so that I was pinned against the wall.

"Give up?" he asked.

"Never." I responded and shoved him backwards. He stumbled and tripped over a stool, dragging me with him – making me land right on top of him.

"Oof!" I closed my eyes as I hit his body and when I opened them, he was staring at me.

"Uh…" I mumbled stupidly as I realised our position. But for some reason, I was reluctant to move, and it seemed he wasn't in a hurry for me to either.

After about 10 seconds, he flipped me over and had me pinned to the floor, legs holding him up above my knees. Perfect. Without warning, I lifted my knee up sharply and smirked as it connected with his groin.

He howled in pain and I leapt up, about to retreat to a safe distance when a hand caught round my waist, dragging me back to the floor. He was clutching his… private area with his left hand, and keeping me pinned to the floor with the other. Sitting to the side of me this time.

"That, was a dirty trick." He flinched.

"Hey, I'm a woman, what'd ya expect?" I smirked up at him. He looked towards the clock, and I took this opportunity to turn the tables. I flipped him onto his back and quickly straddled his lower abdomen, pinning his arms to his sides with my knees. "Give up?"

"Not at all." He smirked right back before freeing his arms and forcing me to stand up. He winced as he did so, presumably from my insensitive attack earlier. Well, what can I say? Sometimes you just gotta fight dirty.

"Wow, you don't give up easy, do you?" I laughed.

"Neither do you." He retorted, easily dodging my punch.

"Touché." I chuckled and dodged as he half-heartedly swung a punch at my face.

I swung at him and he caught my wrist again, spinning me round and pinning me to his front, keeping my arms in place by tightly holding them there with his own.

"You need to learn when to quit, malady." He half whispered into my ear, making me shiver slightly.

"Do I? I'm not so sure…" I trailed off as I wriggled in his grasp.

"You won't get away, you may as well surrender." He chuckled, the sound echoing through my ears.

"I will not!" I laughed and pushed backwards, hard. I didn't realise it, but we were near a wall, so he slammed into it and I crashed into him. He recovered quickly and spun me round in his arms, pinning me to the wall again, my arms held up above my head and his leg pressing both of mine to the wall.

Our faces were so close, and I realised, that if I leant forward, we would be kissing…

**xXx**

**a/n: so, shall I make them kiss? :P Let me know what you think please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: here's the next chapter :D (I know, it's up pretty soon! Lol) I hope you like it :) let me know please :D**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed :)**

**A couple of people wanted them to kiss, and a couple didn't lol. So, I compromised. You'll see how lol. A slightly longer chapter this time :D**

** xXxXx**

*Faith's POV*

"_You won't get away, you may as well surrender." He chuckled, the sound echoing through my ears._

"_I will not!" I laughed and pushed backwards, hard. I didn't realise it, but we were near a wall, so he slammed into it and I crashed into him. He recovered quickly and spun me round in his arms, pinning me to the wall again, my arms held up above my head and his leg pressing both of mine to the wall._

_Our faces were so close, and I realised, that if I leant forward, we would be kissing…_

His gaze flicked down to my lips briefly before meeting my eyes again. Almost simultaneously, we both leant forward. Our lips were millimetres apart, as soon as they touched; only slightly, we were interrupted.

"Holmes, Miss Carter? Are you still up there?" Watson called. I could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs.

Holmes muttered something that sounded like a curse against my lips and pulled away, taking a few steps back as I straightened myself out, trying to calm my rapid breathing. I quickly picked up a random book so that it looked like I was looking at stuff.

"Yes old boy, we're in here." Holmes replied as he picked up his pipe.

The door opened and Watson stepped in, shaking his head at the room that we had somehow managed to make messier…

"I just remembered Mary said about dinner today, not tomorrow." He announced. "Including you, Miss Carter. She doesn't know you're coming yet, obviously, as we have just met." He laughed.

"But I don't have anything to wear." I pointed out, putting the book down and sneaking a glance at Sherlock, to see that he was looking at me too. Our eyes met and we both looked away quickly, Watson all the while oblivious.

"I'm sure Mrs Hudson will have some dresses from her younger days that you can use." Watson replied as he walked back to the door. "Holmes, go get dressed into a clean suit. And clean yourself up." He ordered and shouted to Mrs Hudson about dresses before taking a seat in an armchair.

"Right. Won't be long." Sherlock muttered before walking through another door that I could see a bed through.

Mrs Hudson came in and ushered me into another room – presumably hers – before looking me over.

"I have the perfect thing!" she exclaimed happily before pulling out a box from under the bed and opening it.

Inside was a midnight blue, golden trimmed dress with a few patterns on. She pulled it out and held it up against me. It reached the floor in length and had long sleeves. It was quite nice, but I'm not usually a dress person.

"Right, I'll just fetch you a corset." A what now?

"A corset?" I repeated dumbly.

"Yes, dear." She smiled before looking through a closet.

Damnit! I have to wear a freakin' corset? How ridiculous!

When she came back over to me, she helped me into the dress – she was fascinated by my bra, which was awkward – and the corset.

Once done, she pulled the hair-tie from my hair, allowing my long brown, slightly wavy hair to fall to my shoulders. She brushed it and then tied it in a bun in my head using ribbon and clips. Thankfully, my side fringe was still there, I look awful without it.

I thanked Mrs Hudson before going to the door of the room I was in earlier. I knocked twice and waited.

"Come in." Watson called from the other side of the door.

I walked in and Watson stood up to greet me. "You look wonderful, Miss Carter."

"Please, call me Faith." I reminded. "And thank you." I smiled.

"Just waiting for Holmes now." He told me. As if on cue, the door Sherlock had disappeared through opened and he walked out, not looking up from tying his… cravat? I think that's what they're called.

I took the time to appreciate how well he cleaned up. He had on a black dress suit with the standard white shirt underneath and a blue cravat that he was doing up. His hair had been combed but was still in his adorable messy style. He had also shaved, leaving behind little stubble. There was still some present, but now as much. Overall, he looked HOT…

He finished tying his cravat and finally looked up, his eyes locking on me immediately. I thought I saw him swallow, but I wasn't sure.

"Right, everyone ready?" Watson asked, walking towards the door.

"Yep." I replied.

"Absolutely." Sherlock added as Watson left the room. We both made our way towards the door and he gestured for me to go first.

"You look ravishing." He half whispered into my ear as he followed me out, making me blush and shiver slightly.

"Thanks. You're lookin' pretty hot yourself." I laughed and started down the steps with him walking beside me now. I winked at him and went to stand near Watson, who was telling Mrs Hudson we wouldn't be here for dinner.

Watson opened the door for us and Sherlock offered me his arm, I took it and we walked out the door, Watson following and shutting the door behind him.

"That's our cab over there." Watson told us, gesturing to a carriage that was parked on the side of the road.

Sherlock helped me in and once we were all seated, Watson told the cabby to take us to Cavendish Place. It didn't take long to get there and soon we were walking through the front door.

"Mary dear? Holmes is here for dinner. Miss Carter is here too, his new flatmate." Watson called as he shut the door and walked further into the hall.

A second later, a pretty woman with mousy blonde hair came out of a doorway and greeted Watson with a kiss and they started talking. As they were, Sherlock turned to me.

"Don't let her know you're from the future. She can be a bit simple at times, best not confuse her." He whispered with a cheeky smirk. I stifled a laugh and elbowed him lightly.

"Don't be mean! Behave yourself." I scolded in a whisper. He grinned at me before we both looked up at Watson and Mary as they approached.

"Mary, this is Miss Faith Carter. Faith, this is Mrs Mary Watson." Sherlock introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Carter." Mary smiled.

"Call me Faith, please. And nice to meet you too."

"Of course, and you must call me Mary."

"Right then, shall we?" Watson gestured in a random direction. Probably the dining room.

"Certainly." Sherlock replied and we followed them through.

When we got to the table, Sherlock pulled out a chair for me to sit on and waited till I was settled before seating himself. Once everyone was sitting, Mary turned to me with a smile.

"So, how long have you known Holmes?" she asked. I looked across at Sherlock and I could tell from the look he gave me that I had to come up with a convincing lie quickly.

"Oh, around three years. We met when my Father hired him on a case. We've been friends ever since." I replied and looked across to see Sherlock nod his approval.

"I see. John tells me you've just moved into Baker Street, where were you staying before?" she asked, taking a sip of her wine. I know she's trying to be polite, but she could at least direct some questions at someone else.

"In Suffolk." I lied. "I fancied a change and thought; what better place than London?"

"It is a lovely city." She replied. "And what do you do?"

Crap! Um… think faster!

"I'm currently unemployed, but in Suffolk I worked for my father in his tailor shop." Huh, that was actually a pretty convincing lie. Go me!

"Will you be looking for work here in London?"

"Eventually. I think I'll get settled in first though." I smiled, sipping my wine. What is this? An interrogation?

She looked like she was about to ask something else, but thankfully a maid came out with food. Smelled great too.

Once we all had our food, we started eating. Chatting politely as we did. When we were finished, we sat talking over more wine. They drink a lot of wine in this time period, I'll tell you that.

"What was your father's case? If you don't mind me asking." Mary smiled. Crap!

I looked desperately over to Sherlock who smiled and sat forward.

"His mother's antique jewellery was stolen. It turned out to be by an old enemy of the family, a feud spreading back decades that her father didn't know about. The case only lasted two days, but we stayed in contact after." He answered for me. I gave him a grateful smile and he smiled back.

"You got the jewels back then?" she asked.

"Absolutely. The man was foolish enough to leave behind his footprints, showing me that he had a limp. That narrowed it down spectacularly. He also returned to the scene after I made a set up to catch him. I made it known that there was still a piece left there, and he took the bait."

"Wow, sounds exciting." Mary grinned.

"It was." I smiled.

"Well, we better be leaving now. It's getting rather late." Sherlock announced, getting to his feet. Everyone else stood up with him and the usual pleasantries were made, compliments on the food given etc.

When we were at the front door, Sherlock shook Watson's hand, kissed Mary's and then opened the door. I curtsied, because I had no clue what to do. We said our goodbyes and Sherlock flagged down a passing carriage.

He helped me in again and we waved to Watson and Mary as they stood in the doorway smiling.

"Baker Street please." Sherlock called to the driver.

"Certainly sir." The man replied and whipped up the horses to get us going.

"Well, at least you behaved yourself." I commented after a moment's silence.

"I did indeed. You looked like you might assault me again if I didn't." he grinned. I chuckled and nudged him lightly. "They were actually convincing lies you gave Mary."

"I know, I'm amazing." I grinned. "Thanks for coming up with a story back there. I had no idea what to say." I chuckled.

"I could see that. And no problem. So, what do you think of Mary?" he asked.

"She seems nice. Asks a hell of a lot of questions though."

"I know. She wasn't exactly my biggest fan when we first met, but I soon one her over." He smirked.

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed and the cab rolled to a stop. Sherlock helped me out first before paying the driver. He opened the door and held it open for me, stepping in after me. He led the way upstairs and into the room we were in earlier.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much earlier." I smirked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nonsense. How on earth would you hurt me?"

"Well, I have to admit it was a low blow hitting you…there. But, you gave me the opportunity, so…" I smirked and trailed off, watching him as he walked over to me.

"I can't but agree, I shouldn't have been so foolish as to present such an opening. I certainly won't make that mistake ever again."

"Good idea. 'cause next time, I might not be going easy on you and I might seriously injure you." I smirked as he raised an eyebrow slowly.

"You were going easy were you? Even after you said you weren't going to?" he smirked.

"…yeah. I thought it would be a bit embarrassing for you, getting beat by a woman and all."

"And I suppose you think I was trying my hardest then?"

"I could tell you bloody weren't! You teasing me that whole fight!" I exclaimed. "That slapping thing you do, that's pretty irritating."

"Oh I know. That's why I use it to stall boxing matches. It gets them riled up." He replied.

"I can see why." I muttered. "I think I'll get changed back into my own clothes. This isn't exactly comfortable to be lounging around in. At least not until I'm used to wearing a bloody corset." I heard him chuckling as I left the room and walked into the room Mrs Hudson had pointed out I would be staying in. I found my clothes folded neatly in the corner and wasted no time getting into them.

Once I was done, I made my way back to the other room. I knocked twice again and waited.

"Come in." he called.

I opened the door and walked in to see him sat on the sofa, no longer wearing his jacket. His braces were shrugged off his shoulders and he was leant back, probably thinking.

"Hey." I smiled and sat next to him.

"I'm surprised Mrs Hudson kept them." He commented, looking at my outfit.

"Same really. I figured she'd want to get rid of them. I'm not complaining though." I laughed, yawning slightly after. I leant my head back against the back of the sofa, closing my eyes.

"If you're tired, why not go to bed?" Sherlock asked from beside me, he shifted slightly, making the pillows move and I slipped, ending up with my head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm much comfier here thanks." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Right. Well, good night then." He replied slowly.

"Night, night." I replied with a soft sigh, snuggling closer to him. He hesitantly raised his arm and draped it across my shoulders, making me smile into his chest now.

And that's how I drifted off into sleep…

**xXxXx**

**a/n: well, what did ya think? I hope you liked it :) let me know what you want to happen with these two in the next chapter. Want them to make out already? Then you're gonna have to tell me XD Hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I can't stay away from this story! It's so fun to write XD hehe. And I gotta say 22 reviews for three chapters? Thank you soo much! I'm really glad you're all enjoying this as much as I am :D**

**This chapter is just pure fluffiness. Because I really want them to get together, and so do quite a few of you. ;)**

**I hope you like the cyber teddies I sent through to your computers… :)**

**xXxXx**

*Faith's POV*

When I woke up in the morning, I noticed that Sherlock had swivelled round a bit so he was led on the outside of the sofa and I was on the inside with my head resting on his chest, his arm wrapped round me. I tried not to move, just in case he was still asleep and just led there listening to his heart beat.

It was weird, we only met yesterday and we were already really comfortable around each other. Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely not complaining.

I heard him let out a long breath and looked up to see him blinking rapidly. Aw, just woke up.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Like a log." I laughed. "And you?"

"Very well thank you." He smiled.

"Good, good. I uh, didn't make you uncomfortable did I?" I asked.

"No, not at all." He smiled.

"That's good." I smiled. We led in silence for a few minutes before I spoke again. "So, what're we doing today?"

"I have no idea. I have nothing planned. So unless a case turns up, I'm not sure."

"Ah, a day spent chillin' then?"

"… Chillin'?" he repeated.

"… relaxing." I laughed. I need to remember where I am.

"I see. I suppose so yes." He replied, stretching his legs out at the end of the sofa.

"Want me to get up?" I asked.

"Not unless you want to." He replied quietly. I looked up to see him blushing slightly. Aw bless. He hasn't been round women much, has he?

"Guess I'm staying here then." I grinned. "No need to blush by the way."

"I'm not." He responded immediately.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, how often does Watson visit?"

"Occasionally. Every couple of days or so." He replied.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"How can I miss him? I can see him whenever I like." He replied.

"No, I mean you miss him living here. I don't blame you; he seems like a cool guy."

"Indeed. Anyway-" he was cut off when footsteps on the stairs could be heard. I laughed as he rolled off the sofa and landed on floor with a thump. I sat up and rested my feet on floor, watching as he propped himself up against a table.

"Tea Mr Holmes." Mrs Hudson called as she walked in. "Oh, hello Miss Carter. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good thanks Mrs Hudson, and yourself?" I asked.

"I'm fine thank you." She smiled as she put the tray on the table and picked up the old one. "Right then, I'll leave you two to it." she smiled suggestively at me before leaving the room.

What? Dirty old woman.

"Nice moves." I laughed at Sherlock who was rubbing his side from where he rolled off the sofa.

"Thank you." He smiled. "I think Mrs Hudson may have assumed something if she caught us like that."

"She already does." I shrugged.

"Sorry?" he spluttered.

"When she was leaving, she gave me a really suggestive look." I smirked up at him as he stood to sit back on the sofa.

"Really? How odd. Why would she do that?" he asked as he took a seat again.

"I don't know. She may have walked in last night? Or saw us yesterday?" I suggested.

"No, if she had then we'd know about it. She'd be shouting it to the world. No, she probably just hopes you'll have a good influence on me."

"Ha, like that's gonna happen. If anything, you're a good influence on me." I laughed as I looked over to him.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. That's assuming you haven't stolen anything from me." He chuckled at me and I hit him with a pillow.

"Hey! Like I'd steal from you." I scoffed. I looked ahead of me and was struck in the face with a pillow. I looked across to see an innocent looking Holmes. "Right, that's it!"

I went to hit him with a pillow but he disarmed me and laughed. I went to poke him in the chest, but he swiped my hand away. Pouting, I aimed a punch for his right arm, he batted it away again. God! This man is a ninja or something!

"Really, is there any point in you trying? We both know how it ended last time…" he trailed off with a smirk as he dodged another punch. Yeah, we were still sat on the sofa, so he was pretty skilled.

"Yeah, but I was going easy on you."

"We've been through this, you were most definitely not." He laughed.

"I sure was! I'm not getting into this." I pouted. "Do you have a shirt and some trousers I could borrow? I mean 'cause I don't want to wear a dress around the house, and I slept in these…" I smiled.

"Certainly. I'll just fetch some." He replied, standing up from the sofa and going into his room. I stood up and waited near the door to the landing. When he came back out, he was carrying a white shirt and some black trousers. "Here you are." He smiled.

"Thanks Sherlock." I smiled. I was about to turn and leave, but I smiled to myself and leant up and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Before he could do anything else, I ducked out of the room and left him standing there, staring after me.

I laughed to myself and shut the door to my room behind me. I quickly changed into his clothes and grinned as I noticed how much like him they smelt. Well, obviously they would smell like him, being his and all. But still, it was nice.

I took a deep breath and left my room, making my way towards his room. I stopped outside and knocked twice.

"Come in." he called.

When I walked in, he was sat on the sofa again. He looked up and smiled at me, looking me over because I was wearing his clothes.

"It's hardly fair that men's clothes are more comfortable than women's." I whined as I sat next to him. He chuckled and turned so we were facing each other on the sofa.

"Indeed they are."

"Wha- wait, you've worn women's clothes?" I sniggered.

"Yes, as a disguise for a case once." He replied, raising an eyebrow like it was meant to be normal.

"You don't think that's weird?"

"I caught the murder, so no." he answered.

"O-Kay. Did the dress match your eyes?" I laughed.

"I don't recall. I can't imagine it though, since my eyes are a dark brown."

"Yeah, it would like you rolled around in horse crap." I laughed.

"What a pleasant thought." He wrinkled his nose in disgust, which made him look adorable. He suddenly looked nervous and cleared his throat a couple of times before asking; "Faith, when you left the room earlier, why did you… err…" Aw, he's gone all shy.

"Kiss you?" he coughed and nodded. "Felt like it." I shrugged with a small smile.

"Right. Ahem. Right." he rambled. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again, a bit longer this time, and then pulled away, feeling slightly giddy.

"I- I'm going to go ask Mrs Hudson what time dinner is." I mumbled and stood up, only to have my wrist grabbed. He pulled me back down and wrapped an arm around me, planting a soft kiss on my head.

"It's served at twelve everyday." He chuckled.

"Oh. Right. I knew that." I giggled slightly, leaning closer to him. "I was just testing you, to make sure you knew."

"Of course you were." He laughed.

"I was!" I looked up to see him raising an eyebrow at me. I reached up and pushed it down. "Fine, I wasn't. But, if I was, you would've passed."

"That's good to know." He chuckled.

I sighed as I heard the front door open and close downstairs. "I'm guessing Watson's here?" I laughed as I sat up straight and let Holmes' arm fall to his side.

"Appears that way." He smiled.

"Holmes? Miss Carter?" Watson's voice called from outside the door.

"Yes, we're here Watson." Holmes called, leaning back against the sofa and smiling.

The door opened and Watson walked in. "Good morning Holmes, Miss Carter." He smiled.

"Mornin'" I smiled.

"Good morning Watson. And to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Holmes smiled.

"I haven't got any patients for a while, so I thought I'd stop by to make sure you two were getting on." He smiled and took a seat.

"We're getting on great." I grinned, winking at Sherlock when Watson looked away. Holmes smirked and looked back at Watson.

"That's great to hear." Watson smiled. "Can I just ask, why are you wearing Holmes' clothes Miss Carter?"

"Oh, 'cause I don't really want to have to wear a dress around the house all the time, and my clothes needed a wash, so Sherlock leant me some." I smiled at them both.

"I see." He smiled.

We spent about an hour talking before Watson announced he had to leave to tend to his next patient.

Once we had said goodbye to Watson at the door, we walked back upstairs and sat either end of the sofa. Grinning, I plopped my legs across his lap and led my head on the armrest.

"And when exactly did I turn into your footrest?" Sherlock asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Just then." I smiled. "I thought you said he only visits every couple of days?"

"He does normally. He's just checking up on me to make sure that I don't drive you insane, I assume."

"Well then, he's too late, isn't he?" I smirked.

Sherlock scoffed and leant his head back so he was looking at the ceiling. "You were insane when you arrived, my dear."

"Hey!... okay, maybe a little bit." I laughed.

"Rather a lot if you ask me."

"Yeah? Well I didn't, so shut it mister." I laughed and poked him with my toes.

"What if I don't want to 'shut it'?" he challenged.

I mock-glared and sat up onto my knees so I was taller then him. "Then I'll-" I was cut off when he poked my arm with one finger and I fell backwards onto the sofa. "Hey! No fair." I laughed and sat back up.

We stared at each other for a moment and then began to move forwards slowly. Just as we were about to kiss, the door swung open and Watson stood there. He caught sight of us before we had pulled back and raised his eyebrows, wearing a huge smirk.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

**xXxXx**

**a/n: hehe. I know, I keep making them get interrupted. Sorry :). It won't matter soon though… mwahahaha! *chokes* ahem. Right then. See that little button beneath this that says 'review'? yeah, be a sweetie and press it? please? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: me again! You better make the most of these quick updates, because I can't promise I'll be updating as often next week, because I have to go back to school :( I know, it's awful isn't it? *sniffs*actually, to be fair, I love this story so much that I'll probably still not be able to resist updating it and will end up ignoring homework… oh well. :D **

**Anyway, thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter :D**

**I watched the film again (for like the 120****th**** time hehe) and I still find it amazing! I still laugh at bits and my mum thinks I've seen it too many times because I can say what they say when they speak. But hey, it's a great film so I have an excuse :D**

**xXxXx**

*Faith's POV*

"Holy mother of God!" I yelled as I jumped backwards and promptly fell off the sofa.

Watson stood in the doorway, just grinning at us.

"Nope. You're not interrupting anything. Sherlock was just looking to see if I had… an eyelash in my eye… because it hurt…" I lied pathetically.

"There wasn't, by the way." Sherlock added.

Watson just raised both eyebrows, still grinning.

"Are you feeling okay? You look slightly… maniacal." I looked him over suspiciously, still sprawled ungracefully on the floor, propped up on my elbows with the suspender on my right side hanging limply halfway down my arm from when I fell.

"I'm just brilliant Miss Carter." He answered.

"… Okay. Why the hell are you grinning like a deranged cat?" I finally demanded.

"Because I _know_ he wasn't looking for an eyelash. You were about to kiss, were you not?"

"We were not." Sherlock scoffed.

"That's not what it looked like to me." He smirked. Damn this man.

"Well then, you need your eyes tested. I mean, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure it's not good for a doctor to have poor eyesight and do nothing about it." I commented.

"Exactly. You may, oh I don't know, pronounce someone as dead when they aren't?" Holmes offered with a light snigger at the end. I mentally high fived him. He may not know it, but I did.

"My eyesight is just fine thank you." Watson said with a glare in Sherlock's direction for using that point. "I know what I saw. I can't say I'm surprised, if I'm honest." He shrugged.

"I'm certain I don't know what you're talking about Watson." Sherlock said with an air of finality. Before Watson could say anything else, Sherlock continued. "I assume you forgot something?"

"Yes, my cane." Watson replied, gesturing to where it was propped up against an armchair.

Yeah sure you _forgot_ it. I reckon it's a conspiracy between him and Mrs Hudson. The dirty old woman probably told him she thought something was going on, and he wanted to find out. Honestly, what is this world coming to?

He walked across the room, grinning the whole time. How has his face not split in two yet? He picked up his cane and walked back to the door, stopping and facing us again. Yeah, I'm still sprawled out on the floor.

"Right then, I guess I'll leave you to finish checking each other's eyes. Good day Holmes. Miss Carter." With a final grin/smirk thing (seriously, you had to see it to know it's possible), he left. You could hear him chuckling to himself as he descended the stairs.

"Checking for an eyelash… could have worked I suppose." Sherlock commented as he looked at me.

I groaned and led flat on my back. "Yeah, he didn't seem so convinced." I laughed.

"No, perhaps not." He chuckled.

"You know he didn't forget his cane, don't you?"

"Yes, I thought as much."

"I reckon Mrs H said something to him."

"Most likely." I looked up to see him shaking with silent laughter.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry. I just pictured you falling off the sofa again. It wasn't the most graceful fall." He sniggered.

"Yeah? Well neither was your roll off it earlier. _You _hurt yourself, I didn't." I said triumphantly.

"I didn't _hurt_ myself. I landed funny. Anyway, at least I managed to sit up properly. You just led there in shock." He laughed.

"Hey! It's not my fault. It's pretty comfy down here anyway." I muttered.

He laughed and stretched himself out on the sofa.

I pulled the suspender strap back onto my shoulder as I sat up and looked around the room. My eyes settled on the bookcase and I got up and wandered over to it. I started looking through the books, but didn't find anything that I'd be interested in. It was all on stuff like poisons or names of people in London.

"Well, your book collection sucks." I declared as I turned around to look at Sherlock who was still led on the sofa watching me.

"Ah, that would be because you aren't interested in my reading style. Unfortunately for you, Watson took all his romantic drivel when he left."

"And what makes you think I want to read 'romantic drivel'?"

"Oh? And what do you like to read then?"

"… Nothing. I don't normally read. The only books that I can actually remember reading are the Sherlock Holmes books." I grinned and wandered aimlessly round the room.

"What exactly are you doing?" he called from the sofa. He couldn't see me now as I had gone round the back of the sofa to look at some of the stuff on the other side of the room.

"Looking around. You have a lot of random stuff." I commented as I looked at a diagram of a whale.

"It's not random. It was all relevant at some point." He called back.

"What, were you a whale hunter or something?" I scoffed.

"Oh that? No, that was for a case. A suspect was fascinated by them and I learnt about them so I could spark up a conversation with him."

"Oh, cool." I came across a picture that had been placed face down and quietly picked it up. It was a picture of that Irene Adler woman from the film. Oh yeah, I remember in the film when he put it back down after she picked it up. Smiling, I put it face down again.

I carried on looking round for a few more minutes before I walked back over to the sofa. I leant on the back of it and looked down at him, smiling.

"I assume you're done looking around?"

"Yup. You have a lot of stuff."

"Indeed I do. Mrs Hudson is always trying to convince me to get rid of some of it or at least tidy up, but it's an organised mess. I know where everything is if I need it." he replied.

"Ha. I tried using that on my mum as a kid when I didn't want to tidy up my room. It never worked though." I laughed.

He smiled up at me and I smiled back before rolling over the back of the sofa and landing in the gap he had left between him and the back of the sofa. He raised an eyebrow at me and I grinned back at him.

"You seem incapable of being away from me for very long." He smirked.

"What can I say? You're like a big cuddly hot water bottle." I laughed.

"Hardly. It's rather warm in here anyway." He pointed out.

"I never said it wasn't." I countered. "Maybe I just like being near ya, is that so bad?"

"Not at all." He replied with a smile.

Right, this was it. I was going to kiss him now, whilst there was no one to interrupt us.

As if thinking the same thing, he leant his head towards me as I leant up to meet him. The second our lips touched, it felt like there were butterflies in my stomach. And they were having a freakin' party.

Our lips moved in synch and my hands automatically went his neck as I ran my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. One of his hands ran along my cheek and into my hair, pushing some stray pieces from my face, whilst the other one wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

When we pulled apart for breath, I rested my forehead against his and smiled at him, he returned it before capturing my lips again, the kiss filling with more passion as it progressed.

When we pulled apart the second time, it was to someone's throat being cleared. I cursed and turned to see Watson standing in the doorway again. What the hell is wrong with this man?

"Checking for eyelashes again?" he smirked.

I groaned loudly and buried my face into Sherlock's chest, my face heating up rapidly.

"Watson. Ahem. We were just…" Sherlock searched around his mind for something to say, but Watson cut him off.

"I'm fairly certain I know what you were doing Holmes. I decided I'd make sure that I could confirm my suspicions before leaving. My patient cancelled this morning you see, and since you clearly weren't going to tell me the truth, I stayed downstairs with Mrs Hudson and came up when I thought you'd had enough time."

"Right. And how long were you standing there exactly?" Sherlock asked.

"Long enough." I looked up to see him grinning at me.

"Hey." I smiled, trying not to blush again. We were both still led on the sofa with Sherlock's arm around my waist and my left arm on his chest while my right was behind his head.

"Good afternoon." He smiled. "Right then, now that I have my proof, I'll be on my way. Don't worry, I shan't interrupt you again." He smiled slyly before closing the door behind him.

"Wow. That guy likes to pick the worst moments to enter a room." I commented, turning to look at Sherlock again.

"That he does." He agreed, looking down at me.

I leant up and gave him a kiss before lying back down with my head on his chest.

"You're a great pillow by the way." I laughed.

"I'm flattered." He chuckled.

"You should be." I replied, smiling into his chest. We led like that for several minutes before I raised my head to look at him again, wanting nothing more then to continue that kiss.

He seemed to think the same thing because he lowered his gaze to my lips before leaning forwards and pressing his lips to mine again.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: thanks to DeathsDaughterDanielle who gave me the idea of Faith thinking it was a conspiracy between Watson and Mrs Hudson when she reviewed :) thanks :D**

**Aww. They finally got there proper kiss :D did you like it? I hope so :D please review and let me know what you thought XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: sorry about the long wait guys. If you've been reading my other fics than you'll know how busy I've been with school and my computer being a butt head that doesn't seem to like me all too much.**

**Anyway, thanks to EVERYONE that has shown support for this story and reviewed :D it means a lot. Thanks :D.**

**So, to recap: in the last chapter Watson walked in on Holmes and Faith kissing, Faith spouted a crap lie about Holmes checking her eye for an eyelash; Watson didn't fall for it and left after saying his piece. And then Faith looked around Holmes' room before flopping onto the sofa next to him and they made out. There, I think that covers it :)**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

**xXxXx**

*Faith's POV*

I fell asleep with my head resting on Sherlock's chest and woke up in the same position. I looked up to him still asleep and slowly sat up, easing myself of the sofa carefully. Once I was stood next to the sofa, I smiled at his sleeping form before going to the window and looking out at the street. I realised that I hadn't actually been around the town yet, other than to Watson and Mary's house. I sighed as I watched the horses pull the carriages by.

I was bored.

I heard Sherlock shifting on the sofa and turned to see his head pop up from behind the back of the sofa. It was quite a cute sight actually. "Hey there." I smiled as he stretched and stood up to make his way over to me.

"Hello, dear. I assume you want to go outside?" he asked as he stopped beside me and looked out over Baker Street.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not very often that someone from my era gets to look around Victorian London, is it?"

"No, I can't imagine it is." He smiled. "Well, would you like to take a walk?"

"Yes please." I smiled but before I turned away, I noticed someone coming to the front door. "You have a visitor."

Sherlock looked out the window at the man and smiled. "That's Lestrade. No doubt he has a case."

"Oh cool! Can I come?"

"Of course." He smiled and made his way over to his usual armchair and I made my way over to Watson's. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Come in Lestrade."

The door swung open and Lestrade strode in, faltering slightly when he saw me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Afternoon Holmes, Miss." He nodded at me and I nodded back. "Holmes, there's been a body found in the Thames. Looks like a suicide, but we can't confirm it as definite."

"Right. I suppose I can take a look. Grab your coat, Faith." He smiled at me before leaping from his seat gracefully and throwing on his black, knee length coat and a fedora hat. Him in that hat made me melt inside.

I quickly shook off that thought and grabbed a coat, pulling it on over Sherlock's clothes.

"Are you sure she should be coming Holmes? It is a dead body, after all." Lestrade whispered none too quietly to Sherlock who turned to look at me, amusement clear on his face.

"'she' has a name. I'm Faith Carter, nice to meet you. And I'll be fine. I've seen worse on CSI." I grinned and strolled passed them both.

After a coupled of seconds, I heard footsteps and looked over my shoulder to see Sherlock and Lestrade following me down the stairs. I stopped at the door to wait for them and smiled when Sherlock opened the door and held it open for me to go through first. Lestrade then led us over to a cart and we climbed in, Lestrade getting in last and shutting the door.

…

The crime scene was swarming with officers and Sherlock sighed angrily, opening the door before the cart had stopped. Immediately, everyone on the crime scene stopped moving and watched us get out.

"What are you doing? You're getting your footsteps all over the crime scene!" he cried and the officers scrabbled to get off the area. "Honestly Lestrade. Where _do_ you get these officers?"

"We already checked the area for foot steps Holmes, there are none." Lestrade said defensively.

"It's not only footsteps that get left on the floor, Lestrade." Holmes retorted and dropped to one knee near a mark on the ground. The floor was damp, so there were loads of marks on the floor but apparently this one stood out to him because he pulled out his magnifying glass and looked at it carefully. "Something mechanical has been here."

He stood up and wandered slowly over to the body, all of the officers watching silently. I don't know about them, but I was SO excited to get to see Sherlock Holmes work.

I watched as he crouched down near a white sheet that was covering what I assumed to be the body. I caught up with him and stood by his side, crouching when he invited me to. Slowly, he reached up and pulled the sheet off the body. I scanned the body and noticed the gaping hole on the right hand side of his head, it nearly made me gag. Sherlock carefully started examining the man's clothing, checking the pockets and stuff.

He something out of the mans pocket. It was a metal tin. He examined the outside carefully before slowly opening the lid to reveal a dry piece of paper. "Clever." He muttered to himself and unfolded the paper; he scanned through it before smiling slightly and passing it over to me.

I cleared my throat, and started to read it out loud because I figured everyone would want to know what it said. And if they didn't? Tough.

"Sherlock Holmes.

By the time you have found young man, I will have left the country. Never fear though, I will be back sooner then you think.

In the mean time, you will need to find out who this man is. If you don't, then you won't be able to find me. I'll give you one clue:

Tower Bridge.

Yours sincerely,

Your biggest fan." I furrowed my eyebrows as I re-read it again. "Someone killed him to get your attention? That's sick."

"Indeed it is. But it worked.

"Oh. So, we're gonna find out who he is?" I asked as I stood up and followed him from the scene.

"Absolutely. Come along Faith, the game is afoot!"

I grinned happily; my inner fangirl just _loved _that line.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: there you are guys, a MURDER! And a mystery! Aren't I good to you? Lol.**

**Anyway, PLEASE review! It would mean a hell of a lot to me :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: yo, yo, yo :D Wassup guys? xD. Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter, it's nice to know that you're all excited about the mystery XD**

**Right, thanks again to the reviewers, and I hope that you all review this chapter! :).**

**xXxXx**

As we left the scene, I decided to ask Sherlock what he was going to do.

"Well, we'll go to the tower bridge, naturally, and see what's there that he would hint at. I imagine its something to do with the Blackwood case, as that's where I first heard of him." He replied as he took my arm.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Do you think he's trying to draw your attention to that case again?"

"Most likely. It probably has something to do with the device he stole from Blackwood's machine. Hopefully it won't be another 'resurrection'." He helped me into a waiting hansom before continuing. "The last time that happened, I ended up in jail."

"Oh yeah, and you told jokes to Big Joe." I laughed, remembering the scene from the film.

"Ah, yes. I hear he's to be released soon. He'll be a valuable asset to me." Sherlock then went into deep thought, and I stared out of the window, watching the London streets whizz past.

When we made it to the tower bridge, Sherlock led me in through the bottom and we started to make our way up to the top. Which took a LOT longer then on the film. When we finally got to the top, I was awed by the view. I decided to take in the landscape while Sherlock started walking towards the end of the half-constructed bridge.

"What exactly are you looking for?" I called to Sherlock as I made my way over to him. "I mean, can't the Yard find out his identity?"

"I doubt it's just his identity that Moriarty is talking about. No, this man clearly has something to do with the machine and the Blackwood case. I'd wager that he was working for Moriarty at the rime of the case. Now, the only reasons I can think of for Moriarty wanting to draw my attention to him would be either that he wants to show what happens if you cross him, or if you find out too much about him."

"Oh, right. So, he's basically warning you to back off, but also telling you to keep looking for him?" Sherlock nodded. "What an odd man."

"Agreed. Now, watch where you're stepping, not all of these planks are completely safe."

"Oh, great. I think I'll stand over here, where I can't fall to my death." I muttered and started walking back to the doorway. Sherlock chuckled from behind me and I smiled at him before tucking my hands into my- Sherlock's pockets.

"Ah-ha! I've found something, Faith." He shouted and bent over to pick something up. He walked over to me as he opened an envelope.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's another note."

He passed it to me and I read it aloud again. "Holmes,

You've found the note, which means you'll be able to find the item that is near it." I paused in my reading and watched as Sherlock furrowed his brow and decided that he hadn't found it yet.

"When you find it, you will have a day to stop the man from being killed. You'll have to solve a series of puzzles that will eventually lead you to where he will be waiting.

This should keep you entertained until I have finished with my business.

Yours sincerely,

Your biggest fan."

Sherlock wandered over to where he found the note, and started shifting the barrels around. I helped him by moving a crate, and behind it were a hat and a key.

"We need to go to Bart's. I need to use the lab." He announced quickly and took my hand to drag me from the bridge.

"A days Do you think you can do it?" I asked worriedly.

"I hope so." He answered shortly and I frowned. If he doubted his own abilities, I felt sorry for the guy who was counting on him.

…

When we got to the hospital, Sherlock sent a telegram to Watson to let him know what was going on, and I sat on a counter as he started working on analysing everything. All the equipment was old fashioned, and I couldn't help but think how much more of a chance we would stand if we had some 2011 equipment.

About an hour of sitting there, watching Sherlock work in silence, the door opened and Watson rushed in, limping his way over to us. "I just got the telegram. Have you found anything yet?"

"A bit. I know that the key unlocks a large door. One that has rusted on the inside of the lock from infrequent use. This means that wherever we're looking for isn't a bust place. It's most likely an old warehouse or boathouse, which would most likely put it somewhere near – or in the perimeter – of the Thames." Sherlock announced and finally looked away from the test he was doing.

"Anything on the hat?" I asked.

"Yes. The owner of this hat has some sort of skin problem. Eczema is the most likely. The type of hat is an expensive one – one which is no longer in circulation – but the condition of it shows us that it has been well worn and the owner has no money to either buy a new one or get it mended. Note the holes. This shows that they used to have money, but have come into rough times. Now, the man that was killed, I believe, is the man who placed Reardon's body in Blackwood's coffin, as he had traces of the same mud imbedded into his jacket."

"Wouldn't that have washed away?" I asked.

"Exactly. This means that either he didn't wear the jacket, or he was killed earlier and his body preserved. Because there were no traces of him being preserved on his body, this suggests the former. That would mean that Moriarty had that jacket put on him _after _his death. So I would notice it."

"That makes sense." Watson nodded. "But how are you going to find out where he is from that?" he pressed.

"Have faith, Watson. I'll find him." With that, he turned back to his work.

"Right… well, how's Mary?" I asked Watson, glad to have someone to talk to now.

"She's well. She's with her parents today. I was going to join them, after work, but she'll understand how important this is." He gestured in Sherlock's direction and I nodded.

"Yeah, she'll understand. This is intense shit."

"Indeed, Miss Carter." He smiled in amusement, probably at my language.

"So, do you miss living with him?" I asked, nodding in Sherlock's direction.

"Sometimes, yes. Its nice to have some peace and quiet, but sometimes there's just too _much_ peace and quiet." He admitted.

"I can see what you mean. I guess it's weird not getting woken up at stupid-o'clock in the morning by a violin, explosion or even for a case."

"Yes, I'm still getting used to it." He laughed.

"I think-" before I could finish, Sherlock jumped up from his stool, grasped our shoulders in excitement, and beamed.

"I've got it. I know where he is."

"You're brilliant!" I cried happily and planted a lingering kiss on his lips. Then I froze.

Watson.

Damn.

I turned my head to see Watson was beaming at us with a sly smile. Sherlock cleared his throat awkwardly, and I blushed like a school girl while trying to act cool.

"Well, we should… go save him…" Sherlock stated before taking my arm and pulling me out the door, a sniggering Watson following behind us.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: Yes, I got the idea of the clues to find the people from the BBC version. But I was stumped, and this was the only thing that fitted the crime lol.**

**Hoped you all liked it anyway :D Please, let me know what you thought of this chapter. It would mean a LOT if you could review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Glad you all liked that last chapter :D A lot of you liked Watson's reaction to their kiss :L Glad you liked that ;)**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**Just gotta say; I HATE MY COMPUTER! I wrote the whole of this chapter (it was like 1,800 words or something,) and then the bloody thing turned off and lost it all! I really liked it as well. It only left that bit of the author's note, up there ^^ how irritating.*sigh* ah well, I guess I'll have to try and write it the same. Grr.**

**xXxXx**

When we got out of the hansom, I noticed we were outside a warehouse. It was abandoned – like Sherlock said it would be – and the two large doors were kept shut by a single, rusty padlock. When we reached the doors, Sherlock pulled out the key and swiftly unlocked it. The boys entered first, with their guns raised in case it was a trap, and I followed just behind them quietly. As soon as we went in, we heard a muffled scream and started running towards the noise.

Eventually, we found the source. There was a man hanging from his ankles from a rafter, with his hands handcuffed and a gag in his mouth. We rushed towards him, and Sherlock hopped up on a chair to take a look at the padlock whilst I looked around the room we were in and at the poor guy that was hanging upside down.

"Faith?" I looked up to see Sherlock looking at me, and he gestured to the lock. "I believe this is your area of expertise…"

"Oh, because I used to be a thief? I guess I can never escape my past." I said dramatically and he just chuckled and jumped off of the chair, gesturing for me to get on it. "I suppose it's best for me to do it anyway, you're not exactly the best at picking locks, are you?" I mocked as I held out my hand for some of Sherlock's tools.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he handed me what I needed.

"Well, in the film you always got interrupted when you were picking locks because you took to long. But I'm sure you're _really_ quite good at them, in real life." With a condescending smile at him, I finished unlocking the padlock and Sherlock and Watson caught the man before he hit the floor.

When I got off the chair, Sherlock was scowling at me slightly. "What? I said I bet you're actually good at it." I said innocently as I passed him and crouched near the man.

His cheeks were slowly returning to normal colour, and he was slowly sitting up. Taking a few breaths, he smiled at the three of us. "T-thank you so much for saving me. I h-have the n-next clue." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a note. I took it, and opened it.

"Holmes,

Congratulations, you've found the first victim. If you made it on time, I'd like you to meet Andrew. If not, such a shame.

Here's the next clue (and I think you'll find it extremely easy): look at Andrew's shoe.

Good luck,

Your biggest fan."

Andrew wordlessly held up his leg, and Sherlock stooped down to examine the sole. After a moment, he grinned and stood up. "He's right; it is _ridiculously _easy. The mud on his shoe can only be found in the shipyard that Watson and I… visited, during the Blackwood case."

"You mean the place you trashed?" I smiled.

"Indeed." he smiled. "Come along Faith, Watson. We shall drop Andrew off at the hospital along the way." He strode away, and me and Watson put Andrew's arms around our shoulders to help him walk.

…

After we had dropped off Andrew at the hospital, we got back in the hansom and headed for the shipyard. The journey was spent in silence, and Watson was hiding a smirk every time he looked at how close me and Holmes were sitting, so I kicked him in the shin – earning a cry of pain from him, and a laugh from Sherlock.

When we got out of the carriage, I nearly had another fangirl attack when they started to lead me down the street where Sherlock and the bearded lady had bullied Mary. I started to fall behind as I looked around the place with a stupid grin on my face – probably looking like a right whack-job. Suddenly, Sherlock popped up beside me and took my arm to guide me through the street and make me keep pace with him.

"It's only a market street, Faith." He stated as he looked down at me with his trademark half smile.

"Yeah, but it's also the one where you hired the 'fortune teller'," here I used air quotes with a grin. "To read Watson's fortune."

"Well, yes, it is." He chuckled and I turned to face Watson.

"So, did you actually believe she was reading your fortune? Well, up until she started all the 'she's gonna be fat and have warts' crap."

"Yes, until she started saying that, and Holmes joined in." he responded with a glare at Sherlock, who just chuckled and led me around a corner.

"We better not be jumping out the window to get there. Because if you face planted the floor, I'll break my neck."

"No, we'll take the normal route." Sherlock laughed and continued to pull me with him.

When we got to the shipyard, I followed behind the boys – who once again had their weapons raised. Inside, it was still completely wrecked from when they had fought Dredger. "Whoa, you really messed this place up."

"Technically, it was Dredger. He hit the poles that were supporting the ship." Watson shot back before we all went silent, listening for a sign that there was someone here.

When we heard nothing, we started to weave our way through the debris. About 10 minutes later, we spotted the next 'clue'. Up ahead was a large scaffolding type structure that was leaning slightly. Hanging from some poles that jutted out from the top, was a man. He was wrapped in chains, and suspended by his wrists.

"Right, I'll go unlock the chains and then lower him down." I declared and started to walk forward, only to be pulled back to Sherlock. "Problem?"

"Yes. You won't be going up there, I will." He stated firmly and I felt my eyebrow rise.

"Why? I can do it."

"It's not safe, it's far too high."

"Oh come on! I'm an ex thief, remember? I've climbed things three times as this with the police chasing me. And, you'd take longer unlocking the padlocks. I'd have it done like that:" I lifted my hand up and clicked in his face.

He reached up and plucked my hand from the air, pushing it down so that it was no longer in his face and he didn't release it. "As I said, it's not safe. I'll do it."

"No you won't. I'll be fine." I smiled and leant up to place a lingering kiss on his lips. As I pulled away, I took a few steps backward and smiled at him before turning around and running over to the scaffolding.

"Faith!"

"Oh, stop being a mother hen! That's Watson's job." I chuckled as I continued my climb.

When I reached the top, I started to crawl across three poles that were close together slowly. It took me a while to get to where the guy was hanging, because I had to stop and hold still whenever the structure groaned or creaked. When I got there, I led down across the poles and reached down to start working on the locks. When there were only two padlocks and one chain left, I sat up and looked down at the boys.

"Right, I'm going to unlock the one that's holding him to the poles, and then lower him down, okay?"

"Yes, we're ready." Watson shouted up, and I smiled at them before sitting up straight and grabbing hold of the lock.

When I had it unlocked, I started to unwrap the chain from where it was wrapped around the three poles. When it was only wrapped around once, he started to slip and I leant back, holding him with my body weight.

"Great, he's heavy." I muttered to myself and started to slowly ease the chain between my hands so that he was lowered towards the ground. As soon as they had hold of him, I dropped the chain to the right of them and started to move back across the poles.

When I got to the bottom of the scaffolding and my feet touched the ground, a pair of arms circled my waist and started pulling me away from the scaffold. I just smiled and allowed myself to be pulled with them. When they stopped, I turned around to see it was Sherlock. Obviously. If it was Watson I'd be creeped out. Or if it was the unconscious guy… Whoa, weird thought.

"You're alright?" he asked as he leant back to examine me without letting go of my waist.

"No, I broke my neck." I said sarcastically before giving him a quick kiss. "I'm fine. Stop worrying, or you'll lose your hard man reputation." With another kiss and a smile, I stepped back and took his hand to bring him to where Watson was sat with the now-conscious man.

The man had no energy to speak, or even move, so Watson looked through his pockets and handed me the note. I took it and read it aloud, again. "Holmes,

I told you this one was easy. Well done for remembering, I'm proud." I looked up to see Sherlock roll his eyes and his jaw tensed slightly. "Now, the next – and final – clue is in a box beneath the scaffolding. Inside you will find some objects that will help you find the target.

I think you'll be surprised and pleased with who it is.

Take care,

Your biggest fan."

"Who do you think the final person is?" Watson asked as he helped the man to his feet slowly.

"Not sure." He answered and walked over to collect the box from underneath the scaffolding. When he got back, he placed the box on the floor and we both crouched to have a look inside. He examined the outside of it first, before slowly opening it. Inside, were a cape with weird markings on it, and a small, silver badge.

"Aren't they what the members of Blackwood's cult wore?" Watson asked.

"Indeed they are. So whoever Moriarty wants us to find, was a member." He moved the cape out of the way, and underneath was a small glass container which had a sample of muddy sand and some water in. "Right, we need to return to Bart's so that I can examine this and find out where it came from."

Sherlock and Watson helped the man out of the shipyard, while I followed behind with the box of stuff, thinking about who was going to be the final 'target'.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: There, I think that's pretty much the same. I hope. Anyway, hope you liked it :)**

**Who do you think is the 'target' then? Take a guess in your reviews :D**


End file.
